


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by homonemrevelio



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonemrevelio/pseuds/homonemrevelio
Summary: I've really been getting into Dragon Ball Z lately. I love the wisdom of Piccolo and the cockiness of Vegeta. But I've always felt these two are exceptional lovers. Hope you enjoy. ;)
Relationships: Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been getting into Dragon Ball Z lately. I love the wisdom of Piccolo and the cockiness of Vegeta. But I've always felt these two are exceptional lovers. Hope you enjoy. ;)

A sigh escaped Aoibheann's lips as she rose for the day. It was nine in the morning, and she had things that she needed to do today. Being a geologist, there were just some things that she couldn't put off. As much as she loved doing her research, sometimes it was nice to just take a step back and relax. Aoibheann made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Upon walking through the threshold, she found Vegeta and Piccolo sitting at the breakfast nook chatting with each other. Normally the two somewhat ignored each other, but today was different. In fact, it felt different to Aoibheann. The energy between them was much different than it was before. She had taken lessons from the both of them about sensing energy, but she did some of her own research and found out she could sense energy interactions between two or more people. 

"Good morning, boys," Aoibheann said, her voice soft. 

The two men grunted back at her. Of course, she expected nothing less. She turned to the sink and grabbed the kettle off the stove to fill it with water. The Saiyan and the Namekian refrained from talking amongst themselves, but something told Aoibheann that they would start chattering again. Was it about her? She doubted it because the two of them were battle obsessed creatures. Aoibheann got a cup out from the cupboard and got a tea bag from the jar of teabags that sat on the counter. 

"Vegeta would you like some tea? Or water? How about you, Piccolo?" she asked them. 

Aoibheann did her best to make the two of them feel welcome in her home. It was a pretty large house considering that being a geologist paid well. The two of them didn't necessarily have any place to go since they had met her. 

"Water's fine," Piccolo replied. 

"I'll take water as well," Vegeta said. 

Aoibheann reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the men two bottle of water. She mainly kept bottled water on hand because she didn't like drinking the water from the tap. 

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you two be. I have to get some important work done today," Aoibheann said, making her way back upstairs. 

Before she got started on her research, Aoibheann decided to shower and make herself look at least somewhat put together. She brushed her teeth and then made her way to her lab and shut the door behind her. If she could figure out the composition of the rocks that she discovered in the wastelands just the other day, perhaps she could put her work on the backburner. 

Hours passed before Aoibheann heard a knock at her lab door. She set the microscope in front of her aside and got up to answer the door. Who possibly could have wanted her attention at this time? Aoibheann opened the door and found Vegeta and Piccolo on the other side, their expressions strained. 

"We need to talk to you, Aoibheann. There's a matter that has come to our attention, and we'd like to address it with you," Vegeta said, his voice rasped. 

"Is that so? Have I done something that has upset either one of you?" Aoibheann asked. 

"Not exactly, but it did have us asking questions. We've been quite curious about your... extracurricular activities," Piccolo added. 

' _Oh no, they've heard me at night. I didn't think I was quite that loud,'_ Aoibheann thought to herself. 

"I see. What has your curiosity piqued?" Aoibheann asked. 

"We hear such _lascivious_ sounds coming from your room at night. Sometimes we hear it in your laboratory," Vegeta said, "Piccolo brought it up a couple days ago, and we've been trying to figure out how to approach you about it. I mean after all, it is _highly_ sensitive." 

"Right..." Aoibheann replied. 

"But we intend on doing something about it, that is, if you're up for it," Piccolo added. 

"I mean - it's pretty late isn't it? Although, I don't think it really matters at this point when the cat is out of the bag," Aoibheann replied, "I consent." 

Vegeta chuckled and the both of them took Aoibheann away to her room. Inside, Vegeta started tearing away at Aoibheann's clothes and Piccolo nipped at her ears and then her neck gently. After Vegeta was done stripping Aoibheann of her clothes, he started to caress her body and leave tender kisses along her collarbone. A small mew left Aoibheann's lips which made both men chuckle. Vegeta took Aoibheann around the waist and threw her over his shoulder and placed her on the bed. After doing so, Vegeta and Piccolo both remove their clothing and get on the bed alongside Aoibheann, their cocks throbbing already. 

"I want to be the first to experience those lips of yours around my cock tonight, woman," Vegeta said. 

"Wanting to get first dibs as always, I see," Piccolo replied, snickering at the Saiyan. 

"I already know that she's had relations with you, Namek. You made me well aware of that before we even discussed this," Vegeta snapped. 

"Calm down, guys. No need for hostility, all right?" Aoibheann chimed in. 

The two men look at each other and then back at Aoibheann. They knew she was right. Aoibheann was almost always right. A smirk crawled across Aoibheann's face as she got on her knees ready to pleasure both men who had also knelt on the bed. Aoibheann was much shorter compared to the both of them, so it made for less straining on her. She took Piccolo's cock in her right hand and then took Vegeta's inside her mouth, slightly teasing the nib before going all the way down on his cock. Hearing both of them making lewd noises made Aoibheann wet. Sweet nothings rolled off Vegeta's tongue like they were nothing, and Piccolo had grabbed a fist full of Aoibheann's hair. Aoibheann removed her mouth from around Vegeta's cock and then had her way with Piccolo's cock instead. Vegeta groaned at the absence of her mouth around his cock, but he was just fine with her hand replacing where her mouth was. 

Piccolo pulled on the fist full of Aoibheann's hair as she sucked his cock. Aoibheann let out a small moan, not necessarily from discomfort, but more from amusement. Right now, she was the most powerful person in the room having control of both of their cocks. At this point, however, Vegeta was growing impatient and pulled Aoibheann off from Piccolo and pushed her down on the bed. 

"Namek, you take her ass. I want that cunt of hers," Vegeta ordered. 

Piccolo huffed but did as Vegeta requested. He allowed Aoibheann to get on top of Vegeta first and he would take her from behind as it was the most logical way of doing it. He helped Aoibheann relax before submerging his cock inside her ass. Vegeta, on the other hand, went right for the kill. Both of them allowed Aoibheann time to adjust to both of them inside of her, and they slowly started thrusting their hips against her. Piccolo was quite surprised how it had felt inside Aoibheann's ass and soon started to pick up his speed. Vegeta was pistoning in and out of Aoibheann and his lips enveloped hers with hunger. He had never known a human to be quite the suitable type for relations, but his opinion on that started to change. Piccolo grabbed at more of Aoibheann's hair and pulled her head back towards him, allowing his fingers to caress each curve of her body and to massage her breasts. Aoibheann let out a small whimper at the new touch, and she yearned for more. 

"Oh, Piccolo, please don't stop doing that," Aoibheann cried. 

"Trust me, I won't," he replied. 

Vegeta used two fingers and placed them on Aoibheann's clit. Access there was a little more difficult due to the angle he was at. He started rubbing the area, and Aoibheann could feel the core inside her starting to loosen up, soon making way for orgasm. She let out another cry. So many sensations at once was a lot for Aoibheann, and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to withstand it. 

"Yes, that's right. Come undone for us, Aoibheann. Tell me who you belong to," Vegeta said between moans. 

"I b-belong to you, Vegeta. A-and Piccolo," Aoibheann replied. 

"You most certainly do," Piccolo cooed into her ear. 

That was when Aoibheann finally came undone around the both of them. She let out a cry of pleasure as orgasm washed over her, gripping onto the bedsheets for dear life. The men helped Aoibheann ride out her orgasm before switching spots. They started pistoning their cocks in and out of Aoibheann's holes again, their orgasms ready to crest. Piccolo was the first one to experience his orgasm, his cock twitching inside Aoibheann's pussy and his hot seed spilling inside. Vegeta pulled his cock out and jerked it in Aoibheann's face, allowing hot streams of cum to cover her face. 

"Goddamn you look hot with my cum all over you," Vegeta praised. 

"I never thought I'd say this, but you are right about that," Piccolo added. 

Aoibheann smirked at the both of them and licked some of the cum off her face. She was quite surprised how they had both taken her in the manner they did, but she wouldn't change it. Aoibheann left the room for a moment to wash her face and came back to the room where Piccolo and Vegeta waited for her. She invited them both to get underneath the duvet with her and they accepted. Once under the duvet, both men got into close quarters with Aoibheann, careful that their arms wouldn't touch each other as they wrapped them around Aoibheann's body. At this moment, all three of them were content with what happened and drifted into sleep. 


End file.
